


A Change in the Status of the Relationship

by Jean_C_Pepper



Series: Faith and Bosco are having Twins [1]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	A Change in the Status of the Relationship

Emily Yokas had been calling Bosco, but she wouldn't leave a message. After the third call, he phoned back.  
“Bosco, “ she said. “Will you come and see my mom? Something's wrong!”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“She keeps having nightmares,” said Emily. “She screams in her sleep almost every night for a couple weeks now. I've asked her about it, but she won't talk about it.”  
Bosco had still not had the greatest relationship with Faith. They had made up on the surface, but he was adjusting to his new precinct, his new partner and still needing to do some physical therapy. He had had another operation on his scar. He had been thinking about Faith, though. He had been thinking about her a lot. So much so that for some reason he had gone out and bought an expensive diamond at a pawn shop. He didn't even want to think about what that meant. He had paid for it before he could think about what it meant.  
“Fine, “ said Bosco. “I'll come over after I finish my shift. Around midnight.”  
“Thanks, Bosco, “ Emily sounded really relieved.  
Bosco was tired by the time he got to Faith's apartment that night. He knocked at the door and Emily answered.  
“Hey, “she said. “Mom crashed. But come in. I can go and wake her up.”  
“Just wait a minute, “ he said. “What's she having nightmares for? She's doing great at her job. Major Crime. That's the big time.”  
“They're about you, Bosco, “ said Emily. “About when you got shot. She keeps screaming things like 'He's not breathing' and 'Bosco please breathe'. It's really creepy.”  
Creepy was beyond the word for it. It was one thing to have it happen to him. He didn't remember being shot, of course. To hear someone reliving it for him was unnerving in the extreme. Especially as it was Faith.  
“Are you OK? You look pale, “ said Emily.  
“Sorry, “ said Bosco. “It just kind of freaked me out, you know?”  
“Yeah, “ said Emily. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Emily got up and got Bosco a beer out of the refrigerator because it looked like he really needed it.  
“Your scar looks better, “ said Emily.  
“They did another operation, “ said Bosco. “They still have a couple more to do. They say it will be damn near invisible. “ He still sounded troubled about it.  
They both started when they heard Faith yell. It was chilling indeed to hear Faith yelling, hysterically,  
“He's not breathing! Cruz, he's not breathing.!”  
He ran into her room and bent over her.  
“Hey, wake up, Faith.” He felt her slide out of her dream and then he felt himself in one of the tightest hugs he had ever experienced. She was holding him so tight he almost couldn't breathe. But it felt good. After a couple of minutes, he gasped, “Faith, I'm going to choke.”.  
She eased off a bit and then said, “What are you doing here?”  
“Emily called me, “ Bosco was realizing two things belatedly. One was that he had gotten into bed with Faith at some point during the big bear hug and two, she was only wearing some thin summer pajamas. He was really thanking God that she was wearing pants and not a nightgown.  
“Oh, “ she said. He knew that she was realizing the same things he just did. He waited for her to kick him out but she just settled against him so he shifted into a more comfortable position. They didn't talk for a few minutes.  
Somehow Faith hadn't found it all that strange that Bosco had arrived in person during one of his nightmares. She had known eventually that he would. He always came through. Now she realized a couple of things. They were and always would be partners. But now she was with Major Crime and he was at the 7-9. They weren't in 55-David anymore. She wasn't married to Fred anymore. They were still partners but now it was time for the partnership to take a new dimension.  
Bosco found her lips in the dark and they kissed for a long time......

 

The next morning, Emily wasn't the least bit surprised that Bosco had spent the night in her mom's room. She kind of sensed that would happen. She had seen how upset and strange her mom and Bos had started being around each other and figured it was something like this. She had never seen two people so telepathic. The night that David-Dante-whatever-the-fuck the freak's name was, Emily just knew that Bosco must have instinctively knew something was wrong because he showed up at the right time. They were beyond telepathic with each other. She knew her mom's nightmares had to do with her not seeing Bosco. Her mom and Bosco were much closer than most people.  
However, she wasn't prepared for the fact that they were kind of loud. With a sigh, she went and grabbed her Ipod. She would have to mention something to them about this in the morning. She was glad they finally figured it out but she didn't want to listen to them every night.

The next morning, Bosco and Faith were both in the kitchen when Emily emerged from her room.  
“Mom, Bosco, “ she said. “ I'm really glad that you guys finally had sex. But you were pretty loud and it was kind of embarrassing. I had to turn on my Ipod. You guys must promise me, promise me, promise me that you will turn on music or something. I'm totally happy for you. I just don't want to hear it. “  
She looked at them and they were both grinning and kind of looking embarrassed, but still smiling.  
Emily hugged both of them and got out of there quick.  
“Well, you were loud, “ said Bosco, grinning at her.  
'Oh, shut up, “ she grumbled, knowing it was true. He kissed her then.  
“Come over when you get off of work. “ She told him. “I'll save you some dinner in the fridge. “  
“Sounds fantastic, “ he said. He kissed her again  
“I've got to get to work, “ she said.  
“Hey, “ he said. He looked her in the eye. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Bos.”  
“Go do a good job, “ he told her.  
When she got to work, Captain Miller commented that she looked happy. She debated whether to tell him. When he broke up with her, he said it was obvious that she had feelings for someone else.  
“It's a good day, “ she told him.


End file.
